Green Apple Intrigue
by joemoe93
Summary: Draco decides to enjoy a tasty green apple. Harry's captivated. Fluffy, smutty PWP.


Draco's lips parted to let a stream of soft, moist air cloud the surface of the apple he held in his hand. He rolled the apple, directing his breath over the entire surface. Then he gently but thoroughly rubbed it against his shirt, finally stopping when the skin brightly reflected the spring sunshine.

He was about to enjoy the apple while lounging on the lawn, basking in the warmth of an unexpectedly mild day.

And Harry was watching, utterly enthralled.

Draco lifted the apple back to his mouth, pausing to contemplate: it seemed such a waste to mar the beauty of the flawless fruit. But after a moment, his lips slid back as he opened his mouth wide over the apple. His canines leading the way, his teeth sunk into it with a _schick_. For a moment his lips were suspended, stretched over the apple, pink on green. Then, with a loud crunch, a chunk of the apple tore off in his mouth, leaving a shining white hole standing in stark contrast to the vivid green of the skin.

A rogue drop of juice slipped down from his lower lip, only to be caught and deftly lifted away by a fingertip. Draco's tongue darted out to leave the finger clean once more. He chewed a few more times before swallowing, his adam's apple gliding smoothly under the pale skin of his throat.

Despite being a meticulous eater, it only took a couple minutes for Draco to reduce the apple to a whittled core quickly browning in the air. Standing, he coiled his arm, took aim, and sent the scrap flying to land in some tall grass.

Harry blinked and realized Hermione was standing and had said something to him.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, Ron and I are going to head back to the Common Room. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry, climbing to his feet. He glanced back and saw Draco, too, appeared to be heading back to the castle.

When they reached the foot of the Grand Staircase, however, Harry stopped.

"Shit. I think I dropped something. I'm gonna go see if I can find it on the lawn. You two go ahead."

"You sure?" Ron asked. "We can help you look."

"Nah. It'll only take a second," Harry said, turning and heading back towards the grounds.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the tower. Come on, Ron," Hermione said.

Harry paused in the Entrance hall. Slouching into a doorway, he trained his eyes on the front doors.

About thirty seconds went by before they opened. Draco walked through with his usual swagger, not paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, a pair of hands shot out from the shadows and yanked the front of his shirt. He yelped as he found himself being shoved into an empty room.

Before he could get his bearings, those hands had guided him roughly against the nearest wall.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, pressing in for a kiss.

"Mph—" Draco protested. He pushed Harry back. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Just—want a taste—" Harry panted, pressing forward again.

"Excuse me?"

Harry sighed, holding Draco's side with one hand and with the other twirling his hair. "Do you realize how erotic it is to watch you eat an apple?"

"Hm," Draco said, relaxing a little, letting Harry's body move closer, and returning the kiss. "Jesus, are you hard already?"

"Ugh, Draco, please be quiet?" Harry pleaded desperately. "I'm trying to get the apple juice off your tongue."

"An erotic experience indeed," Draco said sardonically, but gave a little smile.

For a minute, they didn't talk and Harry proved the truth of his words. But Draco pulled back when he needed to use his tongue for another purpose.

"Harry," he said, hands pressing into the other boy's lower back, "did you watch me the whole time I was eating that apple?"

Harry briefly lifted his lips from Draco's throat to respond. "Yeah."

"You are such a creep."

Without warning, Draco took a handful of Harry's rebellious hair. Using his grip to guide Harry, he flipped them around so his own back was no longer to the wall. He released his grip on the hair, leaning his face forward so their foreheads pressed together. He immediately used his freed hands to start undoing Harry's trousers as he stared into Harry's eyes, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Well, it seems to me you're something of an exhibitionist," Harry said. He cupped Draco's face, flushed skin smooth and warm under his fingers.

"Oh, shut up. Who'd have thought that Harry Potter, the great showoff, is a voyeur?" After giving several increasingly exasperated tugs on the zipper, he finally managed to pull it down. "Fucking finally."

"Language, Malfoy," Harry said with a smile.

"Fuck you." Draco dropped to his knees.

"Is that what you're planning on doing down there?"

"If you wanna keep talking, that's fine by me, but I'm sure there are better things I could be doing with my mouth," Draco said pointedly.

One hand resting on top of Draco's head, Harry used the other to mime a zipper across his lips. He gave a wink that somehow managed to be grossly lascivious, despite the circumstances.

"Asshole," Draco muttered. He pressed his pursed lips against the bulge in Harry's underwear.

"Don't you mean 'prick'?"

Draco glared.

"Right, sorry. Shutting up now."

"Thought so." Draco returned to the bulge, gently tracing the shape with his teeth. He caressed it slowly through the fabric before tugging Harry's boxers down, where they joined his trousers on the floor.

It was Harry's turn to grab hair as Draco ran his tongue along the underside of his prick. He repeated this motion several times, at the end of each one pausing to linger on the glans. Then, reaching up to grip his ass, Draco pulled Harry's hips forward, allowing his cock to his mouth.

Harry began to thrust slowly, moaning softly. Draco gripped harder, enjoying the sensation of Harry's cock gliding back and forth across his tongue, tasting the salt on the skin. Every thrust brought Draco's nose close to Harry's other tangle of unruly hair which held a faint, musky scent.

"Fuck," Harry said softly. "Keep imagining your lips on that apple—"

Draco hummed a response.

"Ungh, keep doing that."

Draco did. Harry's thrusts grew stronger, his breathing more ragged. The hands in Draco's hair tightened their grip.

"Gonna come soon," Harry said around the lip he was biting.

In response, Draco dragged Harry's hips to a halt. With a too-loud, wet popping sound, he drew his head back and his mouth off. He let go of Harry's ass, reaching instead for Harry's prick throbbing for attention. He began to stroke while his other hand came around to encircle Harry's balls.

When he felt them begin to tighten, Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and lowered his mouth back onto his cock. Harry bucked his hips and came with a muffled cry. He inhaled sharply as though he had been holding his breath for minutes as Draco did his best to avoid getting stains on his shirt.

Breath slowly returning to normal, Harry whistled appreciatively. He pulled on Draco's hair, bringing him to his feet.

"Looks like I need to start creeping on you more often," he said. He gave Draco a tender kiss on the mouth. "Euch. Cum and green apples."

Draco laughed. "You're telling me."


End file.
